Little Red Riding Hood's Secret
by puzzlemistress
Summary: This is the tale of Little Red Riding Hood's daughter. Cerise Hood. Cerise has a little secret. She is the daughter of not only Little Red Riding Hood, but also the Big Bad Wolf. Everyone at school didn't like Mr. Bad Wolf at all. In this fairytale, though, she has the choice to reveal a family secret to be free with her family.
This is the tale of Little Red Riding Hood's daughter. Cerise Hood. Cerise has a little secret. She is the daughter of not only Little Red Riding Hood, but also the Big Bad Wolf. Everyone at school didn't like Mr. Bad Wolf at all. Cerise liked listening to her father teachings. It was soothing to her. Sometimes after class, he would make Cerise stay for about 5 minutes and they would talk. He would hug her tightly and softly purr in her ear. He is very protective of Cerise. He would watch out for her and growl at anyone who came near her. At the end of the day, he would call her and wish her good night. For the past few days, she has been having nightmares about her pack dying by a fire. She would wake up screaming and Cedar Wood, her roommate, would try to calm her down.

"You ok Cerise?" Cedar asked.

"Yeah. It's just this stupid nightmare again." Cerise said trying not to cry.

"Do you want to call your parents? Whenever I would get scared, talking to my parents would calm me down." Cedar explained.

"No. I just need to take a walk." Cerise said as she slipped her hood over her head and left the room.

Cerise walked down the halls until she came to the teachers section of the school. She sniffed out her father's room and lightly knocked on the door. After a few minutes and a loud groan coming from the door, her father stepped out of the room. She crashed her tiny form into her father's chest, letting out a tiny sob. Her father's protective arms wrap around her and his soft yet callous hands rub her back.

"What's wrong Cerise? What happened?" He asked as he gently pulled her into the room.

All she could do was snuggle in his arms and cry. He softly purred to her to sooth her. After a minute or two, she calmed down enough to talk.

"Our pack died dad. I dreamed about you and mom being in the house. I was walking home and next thing I knew. The house was on fire. I ran in to save you guys. You had me in your arms. You called for mom but, she was dead. I closed my eyes and when I woke up, you were gone." Cerise said trying not to cry.

Her father's heart shattered when he heard this. He's had this nightmare before but never that detailed. He took Cerise's hand and sat down on the bed. He gently pulled her into his lap. She curled into a ball in his lap. He tapped her shoulder to make her look at him. He wasn't in his wolf form. He was looking at her in human form. He knew that she needed to hear this loud and clear.

"Cerise, you will never lose me or your mother. Especially not the pack. We all love you too much. We are stronger than you think. Ok." He said sweetly.

"I miss you, daddy," Cerise said sadly.

This made her father sad and angry. He wishes that this was easier for her. If anyone knew the truth about her father, her whole family would be in danger.

"Me too princess. But you know what will happen if anyone knew. They would take you and your mother away from me. I wouldn't know what to do with myself if that happened. In a perfect world, I would walk with you and your mother in public. This has to be this way." He explained to her along with himself.

Cerise nodded reluctantly. They stayed quiet for several long minutes.

"I need to go back to my dorm. Cedar will come and look for me." Cerise said as she got up.

Her father followed her and hugged her tightly.

"Try to sleep better. Goodnight." He said while giving her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight daddy," She said with a small smile.

She left the room and went back to her dorm. She was tired of the lies and secrets. She was going to tell the world the truth. No matter what.

The next morning, Cerise felt something stroking her hair. She started to feel a warm furry hand touching her face. She leaned into the touch, nuzzling her cheek into the hand. The furriness of the hand turned soft and a small kiss on the forehead. She felt her body being moved and a warm body lying next to her. Her eyes fluttered open to see her dad stroking her cheek and kissing her forehead.

"Dad?" Cerise asked sleepily as she forced her body to wake up.

Good morning sweetie." Mr. Bad Wolf said softly with a kiss on the cheek.

"What are you doing here? What about Cedar?" Cerise asked worriedly.

"I made sure she left before I came in. Did you sleep better?"

"Yea. What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to check in on you. "

"I'm fine daddy."

He nuzzled his snout against her temple. She snuck deeper into his fur. He laid here and stroked her back softly. He wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and held her tightly. She closed her eyes slowly, let his scent surround her, and slowly drift off the sleep. Before she could fall asleep the door opened and a scream was heard.

"Leave her alone! Get away from her!" Cedar screamed.

"Cedar wait don't hurt him. He's my dad!" Cerise explained in a small scream.

"What?!"

"Please. Cedar. Just close the door and let me explain."

"Cerise, how could not tell me that your father is the Big Bad Wolf!"

"Because you can't tell a lie. I was scared that if someone asked you about it, you would have to tell the truth."

"Well, you have a point."

"Please, you can't tell anyone, please. They could arrest dad if they knew."

"Why?" Cedar asked.

"Everyone assumed that Little Red Riding Hood, my mother, escaped from the Big Bad Wolf. He was supposed to kill my mother but he couldn't. He loved her too much. They stayed together in that cabin for a few years and she got pregnant with me. They wanted me to go to school so she was able to put a spell on a day which was the full moon. He would be able to transform into his human form whenever he wanted. My father went into the public so the world wouldn't hunt him down. My mom came out and told everyone that she escaped so they wouldn't ask too many questions. He came into town and tried to stay away from home. They stilled lived in the forest. They had me and the rest is history. When I joined into the pack, mom and dad decided to send me to Ever After High. Dad became a teacher to keep an eye on me while mom got a job near our town. People still believe that the Big Bad Wolf assaulted her and they just hid their child. No one can know that my parents were the first rebels." Cerise explained.

"I won't say anything. You have my word."

"I'm sorry daddy. I had to tell-"

"It's ok pup. I know you had no choice. I have to get going; class to teach. I love you. "

"Love you too dad,"

She collapsed on her bed in exhaustion. Even though she had class in about half an hour, she was already dead tired.

Cerise was very cautious around everyone except for Raven and Cedar, since they were the only ones who knew about her secret. She would talk to her father after and before class about what was going on and what to do next. Her father told her it was business as usual and not to tell anyone else. All of that changed when the father-daughter dance came about. All she wanted was for her father was to dance with her in public. She asked her father if he could take her but they couldn't risk it. She understood but it didn't make it better. On the day of the dance, she sat in her room staring at her dress when a knock came at her door.

"Come in," She called out.

Her father came in the room and took the empty seat next to her.

"A beautiful dress for such beautiful girl,"

"Daddy, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm taking my little girl to the dance," He said as he tapped her nose.

"Really. What changed you mind?"

"You were not being happy and the times have changed. I want you to be happy my little pup. So put on that beautiful dress and let's go to the dance."

"Thanks, dad."

She got up and grabbed the dress. It was the same dress that she wore for Thronecoming dance. She did her make up and decided to keep her hood up until they arrived at the party. She came out to see her dad sitting down. When she came out, he stood up and looked at her with pride.

"You like so beautiful. You look just like your mother on our wedding day. I promised myself that I would never put you through what we did when we were together. You are our beautiful little pup." Bad Wolf said as he hugged her and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"Dad, you're going to make me cry," Cerise said as she hugged her father tightly and wipes for tears, not wanting to ruin her make up.

"Now, let's go to the dance." Bad Wolf said as he held her arm out to his daughter and walked to her to the dance.

They talked together about the dance and many of her friends, besides Cedar and Raven, were shocked to see her with Bad Wolf. The music was playing and the lights were spelltacular and Cesire had a smile on her face. A nice slow song began to play softly and Bad Wolf, in human form, bowed before his daughter.

"May I ask this lovely young woman to honor me for a dance." Bad Wolf quoted from memory.

This was not the first time he asked her to dance. He asked her to dance long ago in their old cottage house when she was five years old. It was the song that her parents danced to on their wedding night. She smiled and wiped the small tear in her eye.

"I would love to dance," She said as she took his hand and allowed herself to be walked to the middle of the room.

As if they never left the cottage house, she lightly stood on her father's huge feet and allowed him to dance with her. Bad Wolf smiled with pride to see his little pup all grown up. They danced and twirled until the music faded and they hugged each other tightly. Small whispered surrounded them but the two of them didn't care one bit. A throat being clear made them let out and look for the voice.

"Cerise, y-you're dancing with the Bad Wolf. He's a teacher." Apple said in slight shock.

"Of course, I would dance with him. He's my dad." Cerise said proudly as she pulled off her hood to show off her wolf ears.

"They were silly wolf ears that you were wearing at the party. They were real!" Maddie asked loudly in shock.

"Yes. Raven and Cedar knew but they didn't tell anyone." Cerise said in relief as a weight was lifted off her shoulder.

Her father kissed her cheek softly and repeatedly while hugging her from behind. She giggles softly and cuddled into his chest.

"That's why you loved the forest and running and stuff." Bri realized.

"Yup," Cerise said while cuddling closer to him.

"Mr. Bad Wolf, you never told us that you had a daughter." Headmaster Griffin said in slight surprise and confusion.

"We were living in fear for decades after words. When her mother, my wife, Red, came into the forest, I did my destiny and took her but I could not harm the girl I had a crush on since freshman year. I loved her mother so much that it pained me to harm her. So I let her go. She admitted to me that she loved me and she didn't want to leave. We stayed in the cabin for weeks and months and she we had our little pup. After that, we wanted her to go to school so we let her have her mother's last name and we sent her here. I took this job in order to keep an eye on her and to make sure that no one would ever find out the truth. I am sorry for not telling you about Cerise but I only wished to protect her." Bad Wolf explained as he wraps his strong arms around her protectively.

"We understand. You only wanted to protect her." Headmaster's brother said.

"I am not comfortable with my daughter living in this environment." Apple's father said.

"Oh please. He wanted to keep his daughter safe and she is a very talented girl according to Raven." Raven's father said looking at him in annoyance.

"I am proud of my daughter for being a good friend," Pinocchio said while holding Cedar loosely in his arms.

"Oh, dad," Cedar said while a small blush tinted her cheeks.

"We stand with our friends, daddy. We love Cerise and will alway be here for her. No matter who her family is. I mean, look at me and Raven. We are best friends forever after." Apple said as she went to place a comforting hand on Cerise's shoulder.

"Thanks, guys. Now, let's party and have fun!" Cerise said as the music started to play again.

Although not everyone is okay with Cerise family tree, everyone loved Cerise and will always support. All that she knew was that this was one of the best days forever after!

THE END


End file.
